A Bad Way of Saying Goodbye
by Songficcer
Summary: Sometime you just have to know when to say good bye....(yuri)


A Bad Way Of Saying Goodbye  
  
This is a Lita/Ami fic, but looking at the title, I'm sure you know whats gonna happen. They're not married, but have lived together for a few years. They're like...25. How's that? I don't own the song OR SM, k?  
  
~You left without saying I love you  
And that makes three days in a row  
Now that you're tired of pretending  
It's time I let you know  
  
I don't disagree with your feelings  
We both need to find a new life  
But this ain't the way we should end it  
It's a bad way of saying goodbye...~  
  
  
Lita sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffe in one hand, the news paper in the other, and a peice of bacon sticking out of her mouth. She was still wearing her PJ's. She didn't have to be at work until later. After all, she owned the bakery and she knew her assitant had a key to the door. Looking up for another peice of bacon, Lita saw Ami come out of their bedroom, dressed for her day at work.  
  
Ami wore a business suit with a docter's coat over it. Her badge was on her coat and stethascope around her neck. She walked to the table, picked up a peice of bacon, shoved it into her mouth, kissed Lita's head and walked out the door. Lita placed the paperdown on the table. With a heavy sigh, she knew she and Ami's relationship was over. This had been the third day in a row Ami hadn't told her she loved her...  
  
Lita stood and cleared the table. She carried her now empty plate to the kitchen sink and laid it down. She knew she and Ami wouldn't last...although their relationship had lasted longer than any of Lita's last ones. MUCH longer...  
  
"Get all the way down to my car and I realize I've forgotten my keys." Lita looked back into the didnig room. She could see Ami searching for her keys."Hey, Babe? Do you know where they are?"  
  
Lita just stood there, staring at her. Snapping out of her trance, Lita walked towards Ami and took her hand in hers. Ami looked up at Lita and wondered what was going on.  
  
Finally finding her voice, Lita whispered, "We need to talk..."  
  
~When I think of you I'll remember  
How you looked at me when we met  
But the way you're looking at me now  
I'll do my best to forget  
  
It's not your fault but it's not mine  
We both made mistakes though we tried  
So leaving without saying I'm sorry  
Is a bad way of saying goodbye...~  
  
Ami and Lita sat on the couch...Ami had forgotten all about work when they started to talk. They talked about about their relationship for over three hours if not longer...They both decided it would be best for it to end.  
  
Lita looked straight ahead at the wall with Ami doing the same thing, neither one talking. Finally breaking the silence, Lita asked, "Is this what you you want? Are you sure?"  
  
They were both on the verge of tears. They did love one another deeply, but you could still love some one and know they're not right for you. Ami slowly nodded her head, holding in the tears. "Yes..."  
  
Lita looked at Ami's profile. She looked so sad...as if it were her fault. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ami shook her her head and lowered it to stare at her hands. A tear slid down her face, but Lita didn't see it. It fell on the other side where Lita couldn't see. "I feel as though this is my fault. All I've done for these past few weeks is ignore you." Ami choked back a sob.   
  
Lita nodded and looked back at the wall. "We've both... made mistakes, Ami. What we have to do now is apologize to one another," Lita said almost unwillingly, "...and get on with our lives. This is no more your fault then mine, Ami. You're a smart girl. You know this." Lita stood and Ami watched her. Lita's gaze at the wall never broke.  
  
"What are you doing," Ami asked, tears falling freely down her face.  
  
"I'll pay up whats left of my half of the rent, Ami. When it's time to re-lease the aprtment..."Lita found all of sudden she could hardly speak. But she forced herself to. "That will be your choice. I'll go so you won't have to leave, alright? I'll take just my clothes and a few personal items and leave. You can keep the furniture, tv, stereo...All of it. It's yours, wheather I paid for it or not." Lita walked towards their...Ami's bedroom, and began to pack...  
  
Her life was now over with Ami...  
  
~There must be a better way of saying it's over  
Where nobody walks away with tears in their eyes  
When you stay 'til regret is all you have left  
Thats a bad way of saying goodbye  
  
Thats a bad way of saying goodbye...~  
  
  
*********  
There ya go. I hope it wasn't too depressing. I've had a lot on my mind when I wrote this. But, any who...what me to write a sequal? I've left room if I get some feedback... I might do one. But, your call, k? JA NE, MINNA-CHAN!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
